


Hunting

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble Collection, Drabble7: Family Life, Drabble7: Vida en familia, Family, Funny, M/M, Married Couple, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Kai wants a console x550 —Jack said without looking away from the old warehouse they were guarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cacería](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856307) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—Kai wants a console x550 —Jack said without looking away from the old warehouse they were guarding.

—I have a sotrian device in the archives that would make him crazy —Ianto replied sitting next to him in the driver’s seat—. High-level Virtual Reality. But if he shows it to his friends we will have to retcon them. I guess it’s better to buy the console... By the way, Gwyneth wants some hair irons.

Jack looked at his husband forgetting the weevils for a moment.

—Hair irons? What’s wrong with her hair?

—It seems the super-smooth look is the new fashion— Ianto said, shrugging.

The Captain took a few seconds to answer and when he did it, his voice was an octave higher than usual.

—She’s eleven.

Ianto didn’t even flinch.

—Today’s girls don’t care about age, they just want to be wonderful. Which I think is horrible, but I can’t change it. And besides, Gwyneth is like you, what can I say? —the young man said, turning his head to look at his husband eye to eye with a smile full of malice—. She’s aware of her beauty and somewhat vain.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe the audacity of the Welshman.

—Go ahead... Keep insulting me and you will regret it. You know what I mean.

—I’m not insulting either of you —Ianto said, laughing and pointing to the two weevils leaving the abandoned warehouse. Both men got out of the SUV and drew their weapons, ready to hunt down the aliens—. I just observe what is obvious.

—All right —Jack said rounding the vehicle and pointing the weevil nearest him—. But you’ll buy her the irons!


End file.
